My Sacrifice
by divaReaser
Summary: Durante a gravidez de Bella as coisas ficaram tensas na casa dos Cullen. Veja o ponte de vista de Esme para esse momento.


Tomei um susto quando senti labios em minha nuca e braços ao meu redor. Respirei fundo sentindo seu perfume e me virei para ele.

- Você me assusta - sussurrei.

- Ainda? - Ele riu um pouco e encostou os labios nos meus.

O empurrei contra a parede e ele deu uma pequena risada pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e, me puxando mais para perto, me beijou.

- Carlisle! - A voz de Jasper era um pouco desesperada.

- Sim? - Nos separamos.

- Alice teve uma visão.. Bella, está no telefone.. - Meu marido me olhou um segundo antes de seguir Jasper, pude ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Os segui.

- Bella? O que está acontecendo?

- _Carlisle.. Não sei, estou preocupada. Vampiros podem entrar em.. estado de choque? _- Bella falou um pouco indecisa. Edward? O que havia acontecido com ele?

- Edward está machucado? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- _não. Sei que é impossivel, mas acho que estou grávida._ - Carlisle paralisou. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, tudo parecia um sonho louco. -_ Uow. Eu juro, alguma coisa se mexeu dentro de mim._

~O~

- Esme, pode mata-la. - Carlisle tentou argumentar.

- Você está ouvindo o que você está dizendo? - Falei furiosa. Não era possivel, aquele não era o homem com o qual eu me casei. O homem que eu tanto admirava e me orgulhava.

- Nós não sabemos.. - Pela primeira vez, desde que nos casamos, eu virei as costas para ele e sai do escritório em busca de nosso quarto. Fechei a porta com força.

- Esme. - Ele bateu na porta. Não respondi. - Esme, me deixe entrar, querida.

- O quarto também é seu. - Falei ácida. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atras de si.

- Me escute, por favor..

- Você sabe o que é ter um filho? O amor que se sente por aquele ser minimo crescendo dentro de você.. Algo tão fragil, que precisa tanto de proteção.. Carlisle, você sabe quantas vezes eu olhei para você e desejei ter um filho seu?

- Pode mata-la. - Carlisle tentou manter a voz firme. - Edward não nos perdoaria, não se perdoaria.

- Você tem coragem de tira-lo á força? E se fosse eu? Você tiraria meu filho de mim? Se a resposta for sim, para qualquer uma das perguntas.. Então eu não posso mais continuar com você. - Ele me olhou apavorado.

Era isso. Eu amava Carlisle e não poderia existir longe dele - nem saberia -, mas se ele fosse capaz de tal crueldade eu me separaria dele, nem que me matasse no segundo seguinte, mas eu não poderia olha-lo novamente sabendo que ele matou uma criança. Pior, nosso neto.

- Não. Eu não vou tira-lo a força, mas eu irei fazer Bella entender que é perigoso e é o melhor a se fazer. Nós não sabemos o que, realmente, é o feto. - Puxei o travesseiro da cama e o abracei.

- Ok, Carlisle.

- Por favor, não... - Ele começou.

- Me deixa sozinha? Por favor? - Ele hesitou um segundo, mas acabou saindo.

Em oitenta e seis anos de casamento, essa foi nossa pior briga. Claro que discutiamos, mas sempre chegavamos a um acordo, ou um cedia para o outro.. Mas dessa vez não seria assim. Eu nunca concordaria e ele, como médico, faria de tudo para tirar essa criança.

Eu não era nada sem ele e, no momento, eu me sentia vulneravel. Sempre eu pude contar com meu marido me reconfortando e agora... Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Rosalie não saia do lado de Bella um segundo se quer. Aos poucos eu a via definhar e, por mais que eu quisesse encontrar uma solução para aquele problema, eu a entendia. Ela morreria pelo filho.

Edward estava apavorado, acima de tudo. Ele estava com medo de perde-la. Eu via nos olhos de meu filho que ele faria de tudo para salva-la, até mesmo matar o proprio filho. Eu não conhecia esse Edward.

Emmett apoiava Rosalie, claro. Ninguém tocaria em Bella ou em Rose se elas não permitissem, mas eu sabia que ele também estava desconfortavel com a situação. Estar contra os irmãos não era nada bom para ele, sem contar que Rose estava distante.

Alice estava muito distante de Bella. Não podia mais ver seu futuro e isso a irritava, além de dar dor de cabeça. Ela também queria que tirassem o bebê. Jasper estava ao lado dela em qualquer situação.

Eu via Carlisle tenso a toda hora. Ele queria arranjar um jeito de salvar Bella, mas ele estava tentando, ao maximo, respeitar sua decisão. Eu sabia como ele se sentia, lembrava-me de vê-lo infeliz toda vez que algo saia do controle dele no hospital, mas, como nas outras vezes, ele não tinha a mim para falar que tudo ficaria bem e dar-lhe carinho. Deus, como eu me sentia culpada com isso.

E por fim tinha eu. Se Bella queria a criança, então eu a apoiaria, mas me doia ver minha familia dividida e, pior, não falar com meu marido. Não pareciamos mais os mesmos. Estavamos sempre tensos, os casamentos pareciam a um fio de acabarem. Como deixamos chegar a esse ponto?

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Jacob veio nos avisar que Sam queria nos atacar e matar a criança, consequentemente, Bella. O perigo em nossa familia estava pior do que imaginavamos.

Com Jacob veio também Seth e Leah. Eles faziam a proteção de nossa casa e isso era bom, até certo ponto. Rosalie odiava os lobos, ou seja, as brigas eram constantes.

Com tudo isso ninguém mais tinha tempo de fazer outra coisa a não ser rodiar Bella. Aos poucos a decoração de minha sala foi se tornando um hospital. Bella não ficava com comida no estômago, então o soro era o único modo. O bebê, forte, quebrava suas costelas e a deixava cada vez mais fraca. Ninguém tinha mais esperança para ela.

Por culpa da ameaça dos lobos, nós não saimos á dias para caçar. Eu podia ver os olhos de minha familia ficando negros de sede.

E se Bella moresse? Será que conseguiriamos, um dia, voltar a ser novamente a familia que éramos? Eu duvidava muito.

Subi para meu quarto. Parecia fazer décadas que eu não ia lá. Tomei um banho e vesti algo rapidamente.

Eu estava me sentindo tão culpada pelos lobos estarem fora de suas casas. Acabei pegando roupas dos garotos e algumas minhas e de Rosalie e lavei, tentando ao maximo não toca-las. Eu entregaria a eles essa tarde. Eles já não tinham mais roupas.

Desci e fui para a cozinha. Fiz alguns lanches e coloquei tudo em uma cesta, junto com as roupas. Fui atras dos lobos.

- Jacob. - Chamei.

- Sim?

- Eu trouxe algumas roupas e comida para vocês. Eu ouvi você dizer que Leah não gosta de comer animais crus então.. Por favor, tente fazê-la comer, para eu me sentir menos culpada por vocês estarem aqui. - Ele me olhou incrédulo, mas não me importei. - Eu tentei tocar o minimo possivel nas roupas, acho que vão servir. E se vocês quiserem um lugar para dormir, sempre terá um quarto vago com uma cama, lençóis e travesseiros para vocês. Sintam-se em casa. - Lhe entreguei a cesta.

- Bom.. Obrigado. - Ele falou e eu sorri.

Voltei para casa com a consciência mais limpa. Não queria vê-los sofrer por nossa causa.

Entrei em casa e vi Carlisle sentado na poltrona com a cabeça entre as mãos. Não havia ninguém mais na sala.

- Outra costela? - Perguntei.

- Sim - ele não me olhou. - O feto está matando-a. - Andei até ele e me ajoelhei a sua frente pegando suas mãos entre as minhas. Ele me abraçou, puxando-me para seu colo. - Eu preciso de você. Eu não consigo sozinho. - O apertei forte contra mim. - Não me deixa sozinho. Por favor..

- Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito e eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

Bella não quis ficar no andar de cima. Edward acabou trazendo-a para a sala novamente. Jacob e Edward estavam sentados ao seu lado, cuidando de sua temperatura.

Sentei-me no braço da poltrona, Rosalie atras de mim e Carlisle em pé em um canto. Emmett estava distante, junto com Alice e Jasper. Bella começou novamente a vomitar.

- Temos que achar um jeito de introduzir alimentos nela. - Falei olhando para Carlisle que trocou um olhar preocupado comigo.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse ver o feto.. - Alice começou.

- Bebê. - Rosalie repreendeu, Alice a ignorou.

- Talvez eu pudesse sacar o que ele quer.

- Talvez você esteja certo. - Jacob olhou para Edward. - Jacob acaba de ter uma idéia.

- Não foi uma idéia, foi um comentario irônico.- Jacob replicou.

- Em que você pensou? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Que ele deve estar procurando alguém em quem enfiar os dentes.

- Ele está com sede. - Bella olhou para Rosalie e eu.

- Conheço essa sensação. - Emmett se maifestou do outro lado da sala.

- Se está com sede, não vai querer sangue animal. - Edward o ignorou.

- Eu tenho um pouco de O negativo guardado para Bella. - Carlisle deu a idéia e foi indo para a cozinha. Todos o olharam.

- Venha comigo. - Alice chamou Jasper e ambos sairam pela porta.

Emmett olhou para Rosalie e ela assentiu para que ele saisse também. Eles não aguentariam ver sangue, não com a sede que eles estavam. Eu aguentaria, tinha certeza. Rosalie não sairia do lado de Bella, é claro. Carlisle apareceu na esquina da cozinha colocando sangue em um copo. Jacob o olhou.

- Espere. Vocês vão fazê-la beber isso? - Jacob perguntou com cara de repulsa.

- É o jeito mais rapido de provar a teoria. - Carlisle respondeu.

- Só se não for problema para você. - Edward pegou a mão de Bella.

- Faço qualquer coisa.

- Acho que vou vomitar. - Jacob se afastou.

Carlisle veio com um copo de plastico branco com um canudo. O cheiro rapidamente me pegou, mas eu parei de respirar. Senti Rosalie esfregar meus braços. Bella pegou o copo e levou aos labios dando um bom gole.

- Tem um gosto... - ela começou. - Bom. - Rosalie sorriu e Bella continuou bebendo. Jacob parecia mesmo que ia vomitar. Carlisle sentou ao lado de Bella no sofá, tomando seu pulso.

- Sua pulsação já está ficando mais forte. - Carlisle falou e pela primeira vez em dias eu o via sorrir. Eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que ele ficara aliviado.

- Está funcionando. - Falei um pouco mais aliviada.

Com o tempo Bella começou a melhorar bastante por causa do sangue. Sempre tinha um copo ao seu lado, o bebê sentia muita sede e, com isso, veio mais um problema.

- Esse é o ultimo? - Jacob colocou o saco de sangue sobre a mesa do escritório

- Bella pode dar a luz amanhã. Para ter alguma chance, precisa de mais sangue. - Carlisle falou.

- E você precisa se alimentar. - Conclui. Ele me olhou. - Precisa estar bem forte. Temos que ir esta noite.

- Carlisle, você é o inimigo agora. Sam não vai hesitar. Vocês serão massacrados.

- Emmett irá conosco! - Eu falei desesperada.

- Não será suficiente.

- Não temos escolha. Se algo pode ser feito para salva-la, devemos tentar. - Carlisle sussurrou e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

- Arrisacariam a vida por ela? - Jacob perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Bella faz parte da nossa Familia agora. - Respondi.

- Sim. Eu estou vendo. Está realmente é uma familia. Unida como aquela em que nasci. - Jacob falou. Olhei para meu marido. - Eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

Acabamos fazendo um plano. Jacob iria destrai-los enquanto Carlisle, Emmett e eu tentariamos passar pelos limites da cidade.

Saimos na hora combinada e começamos a correr o maximo que podiamos em direção a Seattle, mas algo deu errado.

Ouvimos o uivo dos lobos e, ao olharmos para trás, vimos eles nos seguindo. Corremos o mais rapido que podemos. Um lobo pulou sobre mim, mas eu desviei e acabei rolando do barranco. Dois deles me cercaram e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eles me olhavam no olhos. Sabia que naquela hora eu iria morrer. Deus, Carlisle não poderia viver sem mim.. Eu não podia deixa-lo. Fui afastando para trás devagar.

Emmett veio pela esquerda atingindo um e os destraiu enquanto Carlisle protetoramente envolvia os braços ao meu redor e me levava para londe dali. Emmett veio correndo atras de nós. Carlisle pulou o rio e Emmett e eu pulmos ao mesmo tempo. Parei nos braços de meu marido. Ele pegou minha mão e nós saimos correndo. Eu, ainda um pouco assustada, olhei para tras em tempo de ver os lobos vindo dentre as arvores.

Continuamos correndo. Eles não podiam pular o rio.

Fomos até Seattle e pegamos o sangue necessario. Na volta nós caçariamos algo. Então o telefone de Carlisle tocou.

- Sim Alice?

- _Carlisle, o bebê está nascendo! _- Alice gritava com sua voz de sino. -_ Bella foi pegar o copo que caiu no chão e ouvimos um ruido muito alto, como algo se quebrando.._ - Ela falava tão rapido que mal era compreensivel.

- A placenta deve ter descolado, não dá tempo de eu chegar ai, um de você tem de fazer o parto, eu vou dando as instruções.

- _Vou passar para Rosalie. _

- Rose.. Faça tudo que eu mandar, ok? - Carlisle falou, mas ouvimos um ruido e o telefone ficou mudo. - Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Vamos mais rapido. - Aceleramos mais a corrida e eu podia sentir a tensão de Carlisle, Emmett devia estar sentindo também.

~O~

- Hey, Renesmee. - Rosalie me passou o pequeno embrulho de panos. - Bem vinda ao mundo, minha princesa. - Olhei em seus olhos. Eram castanhos chocolate, como os da mãe. - Carlisle, olhe para ela. Não é linda? - Ele passou os braços ao meu redor e apoiou o queixo em meu ombro. Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Agora que toda a loucura havia passado - só faltava Bella acordar da transformação - todos nós estavamos embasbacados com a linda meninha. Edward a olhava com tanta veneração..

- Esme.. Eu queria falar com você.. - Carlisle pediu.

- Claro. Pegue-a, Rosalie. - A passei para os braços de Rose e eu e meu marido subimos para o quarto. - O que foi querido?

Ele fechou a porta delicadamente e me puxou encostando-me nela.

- Sinto sua falta. - Ele sussurrou.

Carlisle me beijou, sua lingua se entrelaçando com a minha em um frenesi. Suas mãos ganhavam meu corpo com paixão. Fazia tempo...

- Carlisle.. - Tentei argumetar, mas seus labios em meu pescoço e em meu decote me distraiam com facilidade. - Amor.. Agora não.. - Ele puxou minha blusa por minha cabeça e eu o parei. - Agora não, querido. Depois. - Dei-lhe um selinho e peguei minha blusa colocando-a novamente.

- Desculpe-me. Eu..

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também sinto sua falta, mas agora não é apropriado. - Passei meus dedos por seus cabelos arrumando-os no lugar e sorri. - Vamos.. - Ele me deu um ultimo beijo.

- Só mais uma coisa. Nó temos que caçar..

- Agora?

- Pode ser.. - Ele falou.

- Então vamos.

Pulamos a janela e corremos em direção a leste. Encontramos um rebanho de gazelas e nos alimentamos rapidamente. Voltamos para casa e pulamos a janela de volta para o quarto novamente. Descemos para a sala.

Bella havia acordado da transformação. Ela havia ficado tão bonita..

Edward estava no céu. Demos um tempo para eles. Alice entregou a ela o chalé que eu havia feito para eles e Resnesmee ficou conosco enquanto eles aproveitavam um tempo a sós.

Aos poucos as coisas foram se estabelecendo novamente. Bella conseguia ficar com Renesmee, o que era muito bom, já que ela era uma recém nascida. Seu controle era quase perfeito.

Depois que Alice e eu decoramos o quarto de Renesmee, Bella a levou para casa pela primeira vez.

Subi para o quarto, tomei um banho e coloquei uma camisola lilás de renda e cetim. Deitei-me na cama e esperei Carlisle subir, eu sabia que ele estava no escritório.

Não demorou muito para ele aparecer.

- Querido.. Desligue a luz? - Sussurrei. Ele pegou o espirito rapidamente.

Meu marido desligou a luz e veio para a cama. O puxei para mim e rolei, deitando-o. Passei uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura e deslizei minha lingua por seus labios. Ele abriu a boca automaticamente e nossas linguas se envolveram em um frenesi enquanto eu tirava sua camisa com um pouco de pressa. Carlisle deslizou as mãos por minhas coxas puxando minha camisola e logo a jogou no chão.

Tirei sua calça e eu já podia senti-lo completamente excitado enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e minha clavicula com paixão.

Aos poucos nos livramos das roupas e ele entrou em mim levando-me a um estado de graça completo.

Nós estavamos com saudades um do outro. Fazia tempo desde a ultima vez que fizemos amor.

Nos amamos a noite toda e o sol já nascia no horizonte quando, ofegante, eu me deitei em seus braços. Fechei meus olhos.

- Eu fiquei com medo de você querer se separar de mim... - Ele sussurrou. Abri os olhos. Ele olhava para a parede de vidro.

- Eu não conseguiria. Eu me mataria no segundo depois. - Ele me olhou.

- Não diga isso, por favor. A simples idéia de você morrer.. Esme, eu não consigo sem você. Ficar distante foi tão ruim. Eu senti tanto a sua falta.. - Me aconcheguei nele e beijei seu peito.

- Eu estou aqui. Eu amo você. - Carlisle beijou minha testa e me apertou contra seu corpo. Doia ficar longe, parecia faltar algo...

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Nosso quarto parecia ser nosso novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Em um mês, em que Bella esteve grávida e nós estivemos brigados, eu mal conseguia entrar em nosso quarto. Lembrava-me todas as vezes em que nós deitavamos e ficavamos conversando, apenas para ficar juntos, para ter um tempo nosso. Os lençois, os travesseiros.. tudo tinha nosso cheiro, nossa cara.. Eu não podia olha-los e não lembrar dele.

- Eu fui um idiota, né? Agora toda vez que eu ver nossa neta eu vou lembrar que eu devo te ouvir sempre. Você estava certa. - Ele falou.

- Repete? - Pedi mordendo o labio.

- Que eu sou um idiota e você sempre está certa?

- Sim..

- Eu sou um idiota e você sempre está certa. E eu amo você, Esm. - O abracei com força.

- Eu senti tanto a falta de ouvir você me chamar assim... - Fiz uma trilha de beijos em seu queixo e ele rolou sobre mim beijando meu pescoço. - Amor, nós temos que descer.. Bella.. Bella chegará com Renesmee daqui a pouco.. - Ele não me escutou, mas dessa vez eu não me importei tanto assim com isso.

**N/A: então.. eu estava louca para fazer algo sobre Amanhecer e a Kika me deu a idéia, então essa fic é pra ela. *-* Espero que vocês tenham gostado, me cortou o coração faze-los brigar, mas me deu uma idéia de uma fic em que eles se separam e o Carlisle tem de reconquista-la novamente. Vocês gostam da idéia? Se vocês responderem que sim, eu posto. Não esquecem de mandar a resposta por review. 2bjs :***


End file.
